dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Telelocator Staff
The Telelocator Staff is a magical item created from the Magic tab. It requires a Shadow Manipulator to prototype, and costs 2 Living Logs, 4 Nightmare Fuel, and 2 Purple Gems to craft. The Telelocator Staff has 5 uses. Each use costs 50 Sanity. Usage The Telelocator Staff is used to teleport the player or Mob (including Bosses) to a random location on the map. When used on a mob, Lightning will strike the mob where it was standing before being teleported (possibly setting it on fire). When used on the player, lightning will strike them at the location used and also at the location they are teleported to (potentially causing fires both times). Each use will increase world's moisture, that when high enough can start Rain. Using a Telelocator Staff in Caves will not teleport the target (even if a Telelocator Focus was built underground), but will cause Rocks and Gems to fall at the location where the spell was used (similar to an Earthquake). Note that falling Minerals can cause damage to players and mobs. Telelocator Focus If the player built a Telelocator Focus in the world and stocked it with three Purple Gems, the Telelocator Staff will teleport its target to the point at which the focus is placed instead of to a random location. This consumes the gems. The player can use the Telelocator Focus to teleport to a base after a long trip or quickly travel from one end of the world to another. Note that since it is currently not possible to teleport to or within a cave, building one of these in a cave is just a waste of resources. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, when using the Staff on a mob, lightning may strike the player instead. WX-78 will always be hit, even when standing next to a Lightning Rod (causing both the character and the rod to be struck). In the Shipwrecked DLC, Mobs in the ocean cannot be teleported. In the Hamlet DLC, Pugalisk cannot be teleported. Strategy The Telelocator Staff can be used to provide a quick escape for the player, to teleport enemies away from the player (including bosses like Deerclops), to commence Rain at will (particularly useful during Summer), or to activate WX-78's SYSTEM OVERLOAD perk on demand. When self-teleporting, this may leave the player lost, as the destination will be random unless a Telelocator Focus has been placed and charged, so using the staff this way may be risky. If the player teleports to a densely flammable area, the effects of the lighting can cause large amounts of damage. WX-78 can activate their SYSTEM OVERLOAD by either casting the spell on themself or by casting on any mob, regardless of whether a Telelocator Focus has been crafted or not. It is worth noting that the beneficial effects of multiple strikes will not stack, only the sanity loss will. If casting on oneself, however, a player is able to negate the effects of the second strike by equipping insulated clothing such as the Rain Coat or the Eyebrella (provided this is done fast enough). The Telelocator Staff can provide WX with enormous benefit, it is always recommended, however, to have protection from the rain which will follow (unless used during Winter) and means of restoring lost sanity. Trivia * The word "Telelocator" defines something which is able to locate at a distance. * When using the staff, any followers the player had at the moment (including Chester) will teleport off-screen near the player's teleported location. * The Telelocator Staff used to be a Gemology Tab item. Gallery Wilson and 2 ts.jpg|Wilson holding a Telelocator Staff. Wilson_with_a_ts.jpg|Wilson using the Telelocator Staff. Telelocator_Focus_ready.png|Telelocator Focus - ready to go! Telelocator_Staff_Jump_Distance_Example.png|Telelocator Staff teleport distance example. es:Cetro telelocalizador Category:Items Category:Craftable Items Category:Equipable Items Category:Sanity Loss Category:Magic Tab Category:Magic Category:Staves Category:Fire Starter Category:Limited use Category:Earthshakers Category:Non-Flammable